In a Quiet Meadow
by Sweetstar25
Summary: After a quiet picnic Italy and Germany decide to have a little "fun". But this time Germany tugs that one curl a bit to hard. ItaGer, yaoi, lemon, and possible Mpreg. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**okay. So this is a little story i wrote for the GerIta Secret Santa thing. It has a lemon. A yaoi lemon. It might be kinda bad because I've never written a yaoi lemon and i have only ever written a hetero lemon once. Well... enjoy.**

The wind was blowing. Not a harsh wind, but it was strong enough to successfully tousle Germany's hair out of its usual placement. Italy let out a cute giggle at the sight, the wind also tugging at his red hair. The couple had been out on a picnic date. They had sat in the peaceful green meadow that they still resided in and ate a picnic that Italy had packed. At seeing his messed up hair Italy had slyly crawled into Germany's lap and pushed the blonde's bangs back into place in a vain effort.

Germany blushed lightly — almost imperceptibly — at his boyfriend's actions. Still, Germany moved a work calloused hand to pet Italy's hair; he purposefully brushed over that one curl as he went. This coaxed a moan from the redhead's throat.

Italy raised both hands and fisted them gently in Germany's hair. Germany moved and gently laid Italy down in the grass; he shifted and straddled the Italian. He then leant down and took the erogenous curl into his mouth. Italy moaned louder as Germany toyed with the curl with his tongue. Germany gently nipped at the curl, humming to vibrate it further.

"Germany~" Italy moaned lustily.

Germany sucked on the curl insistently, exciting more beautiful moans and groans from his lover.

_**SNAP!**_

Germany pulled back and removed the hair from his mouth, baffled.

"Well… That's never happened befo—" Germany was cut off suddenly as Italy flipped them over with surprising strength and sudden vigor.

"You're all mine now, bello~" Italy whispered, softly, lustily.

The German shivered in response as the redhead slowly, seductively undressed him. Germany reached up and began undressing Italy in return. Suddenly Italy plunged down, his lips crashing onto the blonde's. He trailed his tongue across Germany's bottom lip and was in turn granted entrance. Their tongues danced and explored each other's mouths with great extent.

They broke apart, gasping for air. Italy trailed his hands down the blonde's muscular chest and abs then curled them around Germany's erect member. The German moaned at the contact.

"You like that don't you?" Italy's eyes were clouded with lust. Italy stuck three fingers to the German's lips.

"Suck," he commanded.

Hesitantly, the German obeyed. He had never played this role before. He had never bottomed. How did it feel? Did it hurt? He sucked on Italy's fingers, licking them and toying at them with his tongue. Why did this feel so natural to him? He'd always thought himself dominant.

Then the redhead removed his fingers from Germany's mouth and slowly pushed them into the blonde's hole. Germany moaned. It didn't hurt. It felt amazing. Italy slowly moved his fingers, spreading them and closing them teasingly as he stretched the German's entrance. Germany could only moan louder.

The blonde involuntarily whined when Italy removed his fingers.

"Quiet, bello~. What I'm about to give you is much better~," Italy slowly pressed his tip to Germany's stretched entrance. Germany moaned loudly. Italy pushed his length into Germany and soon began to thrust. Germany moaned and bucked his hips in time to the Italian's ever increasing thrusts.

Italy moaned at the contact he loved and craved, speeding up his thrusting even more. Then the blonde let out a low moan and came on the redhead's stomach.

"I'm not finished yet~," Italy chimed in a sexy low tone as he continued to thrust. He moaned sweetly, lowly as he released his seed inside the German blonde. He slowly pulled out, panting.

"Ti amo, Germania," Italy whispered lowly. His voice as soft and sincere as the breeze that floated through the empty forest meadow.

"Ich liebe dich, Italien," Germany replied, just as softly.

**please review. It makes me feel better about my writing. Good or bad. I dont care. Give me feedback, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i am really sorry about the wait and this short chapter. I had a little idea and went on it because i felt bad for not updating. This is my most popular story and it makes me feel nice to know people like it.**

* * *

><p>It had been around two months since that afternoon in that lush green meadow. Italy had started to become concerned for his blonde lover. Germany could hardly keep half of the food he ate down. He kept throwing up. Italy lay thinking about this as he watched the still sleeping German.<p>

Suddenly Germany leapt up and half-ran half-stumbled to the bathroom and began to empty his stomach. Italy stood and followed him. He kneeled by the blonde and rubbed his back, speaking soothing words quietly.

The two had hardly noticed how they themselves had changed. Most everyone else found it strange how the formerly timid Italian now seemed more rugged and masculine in his demeanor. Germany had easily fallen into the more feminine side of the relationship which further baffled the rest of the world's personifications.

This morning as Germany recovered from the fit of vomitting and dry heaving and stood up, Italy noticed something almost imperceptible. The blonde's six pack abdomen seemed slightly less toned. The red head soon dismissed the thought to the fact that Germany hadn't been working out since he had begun to throw up a week ago.

Days passed and though it shouldn't have the gradual fading of Germany's abs kept Italy's interest and confused him. What could be happening to his beloved that would cause this type of change? The only thing they had changed recently was...

Then it hit him. Could Germany be pregnant? Was that even possible?

"Germany?" Italy ventured.

"Ja? What is it? Is something wrong?" The blonde inquired back.

"Is it possible that you're... pregnant, Germany?"

"Wh-what?!" "It kind of makes sense. You've been throwing up. And you're stomach seems a little more... round," Italy explained.

"That's not possible... Is it." The blonde seemed to be in shock or maybe denial because what Italy had said made perfect sense.

Could it be possible? Was Germany pregnant? With Italy's child?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to my three reviewers and the four who have followed this. Again please review. Hate or love or anything in between i dont care. I like feedback.<strong>


End file.
